


Distracted

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Birdflash Oneshots [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: All the time, Cute, M/M, but especially right now, wally is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Wally is a little preoccupied during a briefing and things escalate. originally posted 10/23/2016 on wattpad





	Distracted

Wally loved the way Dick looked. He sometimes couldn't believe how attractive the guy was, really.

"Wally?"

"Huh? What?" Wally was shaken from his trance from none other than the object of his affections. Sadly, he had zoned out during a briefing. Though it was easy to do so when faced with such a soft face and such bright, wonderful blue eyes. They were hidden under the mask, but still. Wally knew they were there.

"I said, will you tell me your part in the plan. I hope you were listening, dude."  
Wally made a split-second decision. He told the truth with his most endearing smile.

"Sorry, Rob, I just kind of got distracted. 'Did anyone ever tell you you have beautiful eyes?'" Wally fluttered his eyelashes. Dick smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Only your girlfriend, though I think your mom might have mentioned it once or twice. We don't really have time to talk when we're together..."

Wally laughed. "You dog. Seriously though, would you mind talking from like, behind a curtain or something? I have no idea what you just told us."

Dick rolled his eyes again but smiled in a way that Wally knew meant he was loving it. "We'll do this later, Wally. Right now we have to infiltrate Brother Blood's organisation."

Wally groaned. "Are we still on that?"

"I'm afraid so," Kaldur replied. "Unfortunately, during our last mission against Blood, someone had trouble properly aiming his punches."

The whole team glared at Wally.

"What? Rob was totally right there! You can't blame me for getting distracted by his high kicks, those are freaking genius!"

"You're always saying that!" Artemis yelled. "Everyone knows you're just trying to flirt with him! Get control of your thing, Wally."

"Hey!" Wally eloquently retorted. "My thing is plenty focused..." He felt his cheeks burning. "That's not what I meant!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Baywatch. Next time, don't let me break my arm. I can't shoot with a friggin broken arm!"

"Maybe that's not such a tragedy," Wally mumbled.

"That's it!" Artemis jumped to her feet and tried to strangle Wally from across the war table with one hand. Needless to say, it didn't work out well and Wally ran behind Dick to protect himself.

"Don't let her hurt me, Robby! I can't help it that you're pretty!" Wally cries, which only makes Artemis jump at him again.

"Just-go-make-out-or-something!!!" Artemis yelled as she tried to hit Wally. "Maybe you'll be able to think straight afterwards."

"Honey," Wally replied, "I'm never thinking straight." After a loud groan from Artemis, he continued his thought by turning and picking Robin up, speeding him out to his room without a word.

Wally had Dick backed against a wall before he let him come up for breath. "A little much," Dick panted, "don't you think?"

"That's not what your blush is telling me," Wally replied.


End file.
